


I'm all yours

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Even, Bondage, Controlling, Crying, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: bad boy even+ rough sex. that's all





	I'm all yours

**Author's Note:**

> read at your own risk  
> Idk if this is a lot, enjoy it anyway!

Even is an absolute asshole, everyone knows it and yet every one still tries to be friends with him and be, around him and it drives Isak mad

Isak doesn't hate many people.  Or really anyone.  Except Even.  self entitled narcissist who has no future. He can't stand him. He met Even his first month of his sophomore year, he always was attracted to Even from afar but when he was paired up with Even for a project and got to know him,  it was an absolute nightmare.  

Even would always hit on him, he would never do his work, always entertaining some desperate girl who's flirting with him.  He's in university for all the wrong reasons and his presence just gets under his skin.  The cockiness, the entitlement.  Isak can't take it.

But Isak can't avoid him because he likes to party and apparently so does Even. So he typically runs into him every weekend and Even always tries to ruin his night,  taking the last beer when he sees Isak going for it, telling the DJ to change the song when he sees Isak enjoying it, flirting with guys he can tell Isak has his eye on. Isak likes to think Even is his version of hell.

.

The boys are all currently at a party, all scattered doing their own thing. Isak has been talking to this guy all night that he's pretty sure he's going to go back with.  They're flirting, laughing,  enjoying each other's company when they both pull apart hearing,

"Hey Mark"

Mark looks up seeing Even and smiles softly, "Hi" Another thing.  Evens confidence usually makes people nervous. 

"I wanted to show you something" He says wavering him off but Isak glares at Even,  "Can't you see we're talking?"

"Not anymore" He smirks and walks off with Mark, who mouths,  _be right back._

Isak doesn't see Mark for the rest of the night and knows it's probably because Even scared him into leaving. But he hasn't seen Even since and hope he left with him because he found someone else. He's kissing the guy who has him pressed against the wall. He's so ridiculously turned on, that he pulls his hips off the wall and pulls the guys body closer to his. 

"Make sure you're breathing" Isak fucking knows that voice.  He pulls back and sees Even,"Can you go away? Do you have nothing better to do?"

"You're Even" The guy says

"I am and I think you should get lost"

He looks startled, looks at Isak and turns back to Evens intimidating look and runs off. "What the fuck is your problem?" Isak questions with an attitude 

"What do you mean?'

"Why are you scaring away everyone I'm talking to?"

"Because you shouldn't be sleeping with people you just met "

Isak chuckles in disbelief,  "Are you in charge of who I do or do not sleep with? Are you psychotic?" 

Even shakes his head and wraps his arm around Isaks waist, pulling him in close. "You want me"

"And what gave you that idea?"

"The way you look at me and talk to me.  Why do you put so much energy into hating me? Because you don't like that youre attracted to me"

Isak rolls his eyes, "Bullshit""

Even licks his lips, looking down at him, "Look me in my face and tell me you don't want me"

Isak swallows a lump in his throat, his gaze not wavering. He replies after a brief pause, "Im--I don't want you"

"I don't believe you" 

"Whatever Even,  I'm not here to convince you I don't want your dick. Let go of me"

Even does, "Follow me" He says instead

Isak easily has an out because Even is already walking and Isak can leave but he follows anyway, merely curious.

They enter a bedroom and Even closes the door behind him. 

"What are we doing?" Isak ask.

Even walks towards Isak, tilting his head up, "I want you and I know you want me"

"I don't" He lies.

Even leans in and softly kisses Isak neck,  "Are you sure?'

"Mhmm" 

Even begins sucking on Isaks neck,  rough and hard kisses and sucks his skin, defintely bruising him. Isak locks his finger in Evens hair as he ravishes his neck, "Are you sure you don't want this?"

"Just fuck me,  I still hate you but Im horny" Even pulls up from his neck and presses his lips to Isaks, kissing him softly, "We can't have sex in someone else's bed" Isak chokes out.

Even pulls back,  "This is my bed"

"Oh" Isak says surprised, not even realising this was Evens house. Made sense why he was allowed to kick out those boys.

Even pushes Isak back on the bed,  "I need to say something before we do this"

"What?" Isak ask lying on his back , perching his head up. 

"I--I can get a little rough. Or a lot. Is that fine and if I was to blindfold you and stuff?"

 "Stuff?" Isak questions

"We'll see where it goes. If you need a safe word, say yellow"

Isak nods, "Okay" Even pulls Isaks shoes off and leans down to kiss him,  kicking his own shoes off. They kiss for what feels like hours. And if Isak expected Even to be rough,  he had another thing coming because the kisses were just a hint of what he was about to get. 

When Isak got to eager, Even would pull back a little,  teasing Isak. He would then take his fingers,  slowly opening Isaks mouth and giving a soft kiss, controlling every single movement made.

When they're both eventually stripped down, Isak grabs lube and throws it on the bed.  He pushes Isaks legs up and makes him hold his ankles,  "You have to stay like that and if you don't,  I will tie you up so you better stay" 

Isak feels like he's gotten himself into more than he anticipated but he was still so intrigued.  He agrees as Even reaches for something else in his bedside table and it's a blindfold, Isaks heart drops putting himself in this position

He still hates Even and Even hates him and he doesn't know if its safe to be blind and let Even have his way with him.  Before Even puts the blindfold on, Isaks mutters, "How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"Can't say I won't but I promise it'll be intended to make you feel good. I'm not going to get like violent or anything,  it'll be good. And if not, safe word"

Isak let's out a deep breath and nods, getting comfortable as Even puts the blindfold on him.  "Legs back up"

Isak lifts his legs up and holds his ankle and he's already trippy, being blindfolded and completely exposed. His other senses are exponentially heightened. 

Isak hears Even grab something else. Even lies down on the bed on his stomach so he's near Isaks hole. He pours lube on him and the object at hand.  He circles Isaks rim just to get him comfortable with something touching him.  Isak then feels something cold near his hole but not yet touching. 

"What is that?"

"A toy" Even answers simply. It's small, metal about the size of a quarter, attached to a wire for Even to control with a button on the end.  Even hovers the toy between Isaks cheeks and turns it on without warning. 

"Shit" Isak curses and jumps. Even slaps his bum, "Legs stay still" 

It's on the lowest vibrational setting. Isaks mouth is hovering open, having no clue what's happening right now. Even moves the toy aside just briefly sucking on his middle finger before pushing it into Isak who whines softly. Isak feels Even drawing circles inside him trying to open him up, the toy occasionally grazing against his skin,  causing his cock to jerk every so often

The only sounds that can be heard are the vibration, Isaks heavy breathing and partying on the other side of the door. Even pulls his finger out, placing the toy closer to Isaks hole and turns the vibration up to the highest setting.

"Ow, fuck!" Isaks yells,  body jerking away from the toy. "Sorry" Even slides Isaks body back in the position he desires. He turns the toy off and fingers Isak, occasionally giving a lick across his rim.

When he thinks he's prepped enough,  he tells Isak to lay flat on the bed.  He sheds his own clothes, places his legs on either side of Isaks body, moving up his body.

"Open your mouth." He demands. Isak does as told. Even holds his dick and pushes it into Isaks mouth,  who coughs,  taken aback by the intrusion. He wraps his mouth around him,  sucking him off when Even tells him to keep his head still. Even begins controlling his own movements,  fucking into Isaks mouth.  Even places his finger on Isaks lower lip,  widening his mouth as he pushes his entire cock down Isaks throat. 

The boy starts gagging, but Even stays still, "It's okay,  it's okay.  You're taking me so well" Even tugs the blindfold down to make sure Isak is okay.  Isak looks up at him with tears in his eyes as he's choking on Evens dick and Even eventually pulls out, Isak gasping for air, and Even pushes back into his mouth a moment later, putting the blindfold back. He fucks his mouth for another minute or so before pulling out. Isaks mouth is pink and wet and well fucked

"I'm going to fuck you now" He says. Isak clears his bruised throat and nods. 

Even leans down, licking Isaks bottom lip teasingly,  "Kiss me" Isak leans up and kisses Even who's body falls on top of him.  Even pulls back to put a condom on. Even kisses Isaks stomach, kissing up his chest, flicking his tongue on his nipples, "Are they sensitive?"

"Yes" He murmurs 

"Good, I'm going to put clamps on them, okay?"

"I guess. Just--I don't know,this is a lot.  Try it and I'll let you know if I can handle it" Even grabs his clamps and flicks his finger over one of Isaks nipples to get them hard and opens the clamp, placing them on and Isak hisses and shakes his head, Off, take it off" He says. Even immediately does so and kisses Isaks lips calming down, "Won't use them" He throws them aside and kisses Isaks stomach, down to his inner thighs, sucking on the soft skin

He gets comfortable on his knees as he adjusts Isaks legs so his feet are flat on the bed. He holds his erection at the base as he looks to watch Isaks face as he pushes slowly into him. Isak pulls his legs back so Even has a better angle and squeezes the sheets as Even pushes into him. 

He's wincing trying to take all of him. 

"More lube" Isak says. Even pours more on his cock and tries again,  now sliding balls deep into Isak. As he gets adjusted, Even grabs a scarf and places Isaks arms up,  and ties them to the headboard.

"Even,  you're overwhelming me with all this stuff" He says.

Even pushes the blindfold up as Isak opens his eyes,  adjusting to the light, "I promise you I'm going to give you the best orgasm of your life,  trust me"

Isak licks his lips and nods as Even moves the blindfold back down on his eyes. 

Even starts off with slow thrusts.  He's gripping the back of Isaks thighs for stability.  He is grinding deeply into Isak who's breathing heavily beneath him.  Even gradually starts moving faster and Isaks heart rate immediately picks up.  Even wraps his arms around each of Isaks extended legs and begins pounding into him,  the sound of his hips slamming against Isaks ass echoing throughout his room. Isak is gasping and his hands moving aggressively trying to hold onto something. 

Even looks up at Isaks face,  his mouth hung open,  the dirtiest of sounds escaping,  his cock rock hard, his abdomen contracting and Even gets off on it and fucks him harder and faster, the pace unmatched as Isak curses loudly. His body is being pounded into that headboard relentlessly and it's getting overwhelming, not using his arms,  not being able to see, all the attention on the dick making him feel like he's in another life leaves his cock leaking.

Even pushes Isaks legs back to his head so his ass is off in the bed and in the air. 

"God, your ass is unreal" Its bruised red and Even is so turned on. The switched angle allows him to go unbelievably deeper and Isak immediately starts writhing on the bed, feeling Isak hit his prostrate repeatedly

"Holy fucking shit!!" His head falls to the side, biting into the pillow. Even sees tears seep beyond the blindfold and it only makes him want to go harder.  And he does and Isak can't last much longer. He's never been fucked like this before and the pleasure is all too consuming.  He's never been with someone who knows how to work their dick as well at Even,  it's unreal. A lot of the pleasure may be due to the pent up tension between them. 

"I need to cum" He breathes heavily and with that Even slows down.

"That wasn't a sign for you to stop." Isak says annoyed.

"I'm not letting you finish that easy"

"You're such a di--" Even stuffs two fingers in his mouth,  "Stop talking" 

Even resumes fucking him at a regular pace, he starts to speed up ever so slightly and sees Isak biting his lip and his cock jerking, eager to release and he knows he's about to edge Isak.

"Do not cum until I say so" He warns. Isak groans as Even flicks his thumb over Isaks leaking erection. He grazes his index finger on him delicately and Isak is so close that every little touch is driving him up the wall,  making feel like he's about to finish. 

When Even thinks he's good again,  he begins fucking him and slows down every time Isak is about to cum and Isak can't take it. It happens like that for another seven minutes. 

"Even,  Even please" Isak begs.  His whole body is hot and his thighs are shaking, "I really need to cum"

"You want me to make you cum?" Isak nods eagerly, "Yess" He whines.  Even removes the blindfold, wanting to see Isaks face when he finishes.  Isaks eyes are red, cheeks stained from the tears. Even leans down to softly kiss him,  "You need me?"

Isak whimpers.

"Tell me" Even whispers.

"Need you to fuck me,  Even.  I need you to fuck me hard" He whines just as low.

Even keeps their faces close as he starts moving his hips again and within seconds Isak is moaning loud, looking down at his aching cock, "Holy shit, you're gon--Even, fuck me Even!!" He yells as Even pounds his hole and Isaks cum is shooting out as if he hadn't orgasmed in months.  Even shoots into him right after and collapses on top. When they've both come down, Isak is softly weeping, curling into a fetal position. Even unties Isaks wrists and he brings them to his chest.  Even curls Isaks body into his,  "You're okay,  breathe,  you're fine" About three minutes later, Isaks breathing is back to normal 

"Was that okay?"

Isak chuckles and nods, "Really good,  I've never --god, I've never had sex like that"

"Mission accomplished" He winks. Isak leaves about thirty minutes later. 

.

Isak sees Even on campus three days later. Even is with his friends,  Isak by himself about to cross each other's path. 

"Hi twink" Even teases walking by him,  typical banter, that's on show for his friends, maintaining the enemy facade. 

"Eat my ass" Isak replies going along with Evens little game. Isak looks back when they're several feet away and Even shoots him a wink and he pretends that it doesn't make him blush.

Isak phone goes off. He unlocks it reading the message, 

_I'll take you up on that offer. I'm coming by at midnight_


End file.
